


How did This Happen

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex learns alotttttt about Tobin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Morgan looked at her best friend smiling and chasing Kelley O’Hara around the hotel. “Tobin!” Kelley squealed, as the taller girl caught her and started tickling her. Tobin laughed and only tickled her more.  
“That’s what you get for stealing my cookie!” Tobin yelled at the laughing and crying Kelley. Just as Kelley was about to yell mercy, Lauren Holiday walked in.  
“Time for dinner girls!” She said smiling at t how playful Tobin and Kelley were. “These two.” She said looking at Alex and laughing. Alex just smiled back from her spot on her bed. Tobin and Kelley got up and ran out of the room with Alex not far behind.  
“C’mon Alex!” Tobin yelled dragging her best friend and forcing her to run with her and Kelley.  
“You guys are such goofballs.” alex said smiling. When the three girls got to the room where the team was eating, they calmed down and ate their food. At the end of the meal, Christie announced that it would be an early night for all of the girls since they had training the next day.  
“Everybody please go to your own rooms tonight.” She emphasized the word own, looking at Kelley, Tobin, and Alex, knowing that they had a tendency to have ‘accidental’ sleepovers. The three girls blushed and looked down. “I want everybody to be ready for tomorrow. Have a good night!” Christie took Rylie and Reece back to her room as the rest of the team started filing out. Shouts of good night filled the hotel as the team went back to their rooms with their roommates. Alex and Tobin said goodnight to Kelley and walked into their room.  
“I’m gonna take a shower.” Tobin stated. “That alright with you?” Alex laughed, Tobin always asked her if it was okay of she showered first.  
“Of course Toby.” Alex said laughing, Tobin always asked her if it was okay of she showered first. Tobin smiled and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as Alex heard the shower turn on, she put on the T.V to see if there was anything good on. There wasn’t so Alex put in her earbuds and closer her eyes. 10 minutes later, Tobin walked out of the shower to find a quiet, and what she thought was, a sleeping Alex. She took of her towel and put on a pair of underwear and a T-shirt. When she turned back around Alex was staring at her with her eyes open wide open and a shocked look on her face. Tobin immediately turned around so she was no longer facing Alex. “Tobin Powell Heath.” Alex said her voice shaking. “What are those red marks of your thighs?”  
“Um...Um…” Tobin stuttered trying to come up with an excuse for the cut on her legs. “The cat?” She whispered too scared to actually talk because she felt like she was about to cry.  
“Tobin...” Alex said trying to keep her voice steady. She got up from her bed and walked over to Tobin, her amazing best friend. Tobin grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them up her legs to avoid any further exposure. “I have to go.” Tobin ran out of the room as fast as she could slamming the door behind her leaving Alex shocked, confused, and scared.


	2. The Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Pinoe :(((((( I hope she recovers fast!

Tobin ran as fast as she could to the roof passing only a few of her teammates on the way. She heard shouts of “Tobin?” and “Are you okay?” but she never heard anyone following her up to the roof. When Tobin finally got to the door to the roof, she swung it open and ran to the edge and sank to the floor. She put her head and in her hands and cried.   
“Oh god why.” She whispered to herself. Then suddenly she heard the door open and a soft voice say, “Tobin? Are you here?” Tobin froze up and quickly wiped her tears away and stood up.   
“Alex,” the older girl said, her voice shaking. “Please go away.” She looked at her feet as a another tear fell from her eyes. Alex looked at her best friend who was always so happy and free and only saw a broken and lost girl.   
“Tobin…” Alex said walking over to the shorter girl. She wrapped her arms around Tobin. She felt the midfielder tense up and try to pull away, she was about to let go when she felt Tobin go limp and whisper, “I’m so sorry Alex.” She sat on the rough surface of the roof and put her face in her hands. Alex couldn’t tell if she was silently crying or if she was just sitting and doing her best to hide.   
“Tobin Heath,” Alex said finally sitting next to her best friend, “I never want to hear you say i’m sorry to me ever again. Is that clear.” Tobin weakly nodded her head. “Toby…” Alex said softly, pulling Tobin’s hands away from her eyes. Tobin’s eyes were puffy and red from crying. Alex had only seen her like this one other time, after the 2011 World Cup final game. “I need you to tell me honestly, did you…” Alex flattered, how was she supposed to ask of her best friend cut herself? “Um… did you do this? To yourself?” All Alex got in response was a weak nod and some small whimpering from Tobin. “Tobin…” Alex inched closer to Tobin. “Tobin, I love you. No matter what. Okay?” Tobin looked up from her hands and saw her best friend who was clearly trying to keep it together for her.   
“I love you too.” Tobin said in a small voice. Even though it was quiet, Alex knew Tobin had meant it.   
Tobin’s mind was going a million miles an hour. She didn’t know if she should tell Alex what was going on or if she should lie. The last time she had talked to someone about this was when she was 16. She never talked to that friend again. “Tobin.” Alex said wrapping her arm around the strong midfielder. “I’m not going to leave you.” Tobin was startled. It was as if Alex could read her mind. Tobin looked at Alex with tears in her eyes and said something that Alex couldn’t understand. “What was that?”  
“I think we should go to bed.” Tobin said removing herself from Alex’s embrace and standing up.   
“Tobin,” Alex said worriedly, “You are gonna have to talk to me about this eventually. I can’t just let this go, Okay?”   
“Mhm.” Tobin mumbled. She walked to the door leading out of the roof and held it open for Alex. “You coming?” Alex was lost in her thoughts, trying to come up with a reason why Tobin could be so upset.  
“Oh, yeah.” Alex walked towards the door and took Tbins hand. “It’s late.” Tobin shrunk away from Alex’s touch and immediately felt bad when she saw the look of genuine hurt on Alex’s face.   
“I’m sorry Alex.” Tobin said for the second time that night. Alex just looked at Tobin and sighed and hugged her.   
“I can’t for the life of me figure out what is making you so upset but I intend to put a stop to it as soon as I find out.” Alex said once again taking her best friend's hand and walking towards their room. When they go to their room, they said goodnight and Tobin silently cried herself to sleep while Alex couldn’t sleep because she was trying to figure out what was happening with Tobin.


	3. 3 in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin opens up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all things that have happened to me. Please tell me how you like it and leave me suggestions! Also I'm just going to post whenever I finish a chapter so not very regulated times.

At about two in the morning when Alex still couldn’t fall asleep she spoke. “Tobin you can’t ignore me forever.” Alex said, finally having enough of what Tobin was doing.   
“Mmm.” Tobin mumbled back.  
“Tobin!” Alex yelled startling Tobin and causing the tired girl sit up in her bed. “I’m sorry but you can’t keep doing this. I just can’t figure out what is making you do, you know, and it’s killing me. I can’t sleep. I am scared that you are going to again and thinking about you being that upset made me, I don’t know, it just made me feel so awful that I didn’t realize that this was happening and Toby, I don’t want you to ever feel that sad again.” Alex couldn’t get her thoughts together.   
“Alex,” Tobin’s voice flattered. How was she supposed to tell Alex why she was like this. Why should she tell her? Tobin never wanted to get anyone else involved, especially not Alex, her baby horse. “I just don’t want to drag you into this hell hole. It’s a lot and it’s so complicated.” Tobin almost whispered.   
“Tobin,” Alex said in a soft voice, “I always want to be mixed up in whatever is going on with you. I am always here for you.” She saw Tobin get up and walk over to the her bed. She lifted up Alex’s sheets and layed down next to her best friend. Alex took Tobin’s hand under the covers.   
Tobin took a deep breath and started to talk. “It all kinda started the summer before 8th grade when my best friend, um well,” Tobin’s voice broke. Alex squeezed her hand to let her know she was okay. “My best friend got hit by a car and she died.” Tobin felt a tear run down her face.  
“Oh Tobin…” Alex whispered pulling the shorter girl closer.   
“And I didn’t know what to do, I cried every single night and I was, am, a quiet cryer so no one ever really knew how messed up it made me. I acted normal in school and I never really talked to anyone about it. And eventually it got to hard for me to handle on my own so I started talking to people in online chats and they told me about how they cut themselves and I thought that it couldn’t be that bad so I tried it.” Tobin heard Alex take a sharp breath. “At first it was fine. I promised myself only one a night, they were on my wrist so I wore hoodies to cover them up, and on hot days, I wore hair ties and bracelets to cover them up. It worked for a few weeks until one night I over did it. In the morning my arms were covered with cuts and I freaked out. I pretended I was sick for the rest of the week because I was so scared of people seeing them. The next soccer practice that I went to was stifling hot but I wore my club hoodie and I got way too many questions. So I decided that I couldn’t cut on my wrist any more. I started cutting on my thighs.” Tobin felt Alex move her hand down her body and lightly touch her leg.   
“Do they hurt?” Alex whispered.  
“Only sometimes. The most when I have to take a shower the morning after.” Alex nodded. “And that’s about how it went for the next two years with no one finding out about my secret. When I started 10th grade, I became really good friends with this girl named Bella. We got really close because of how much we both loved soccer. One night we decided to have a sleepover at her house. Her parents weren't home so we decided to get a little tipsy, I may have had a bit too much.” Tobin heard Alex let out a small giggle. “Hey! I was only 16. Don’t judge me.” Alex only shook her head. “Well as I was saying, I drank a little too much and decided it would be fun for us to make out. We were making out for a good 5 minutes when she reached down under my pajamas and felt my cuts. She immediately stopped kissing me and asked me what they were. Instead of answering her I started laughing and crying at the same time. I told her what they were and she looked disgusted and told me to leave. So I left her house at 1 in the morning and went home. And that was the first person that ever knew. And now you are the second.”  
“Tobin,” Alex said looking at her best friend. “That’s awful i’m so sorry that had to happen to you.” Alex did her best to stifle a yawn but it was to no avail. “I’m sorry-” She was cut off by Tobin.  
“I’m really tired too. Let’s go to sleep.” Tobin started to get up to go to her bed but Alex stopped her.   
“Stay with me.” Tobin nodded and layed back down in Alex’s bed. The two fell asleep immediately.


	4. What have I done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex messes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is based on real events that happened to me, but with a slight twist.

When Tobin woke up the next morning, she immediately regretted telling Alex all of the things she told her. When she felt Alex stir next to her, she pretended to be asleep. She felt Alex get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Tobin threw on a pair of clean sweats and her UNC hoodie and walked out of their room before Alex was done with her shower. When she got down stairs she was greeted with Ali Krieger’s concerned face. “Hey Tobin,” She said in a worried tone, “I saw you running down the hallway looking upset last night and I think I saw Alex running after you looking like she was about to cry. Is everything okay?” Tobin froze up. She had completely forgot about Ali who had seen her running down the hallway and she knew that there were more people who saw too.   
“Um, yeah.” Tobin responded trying to come up with a good excuse. “I uh, uh…” Ali was giving Tobin a very strange look. Tobin gave up. “Something happened and we were both upset about it but I don’t want to talk about it and Alex doesn’t either.” Ali just sighed.   
“Toby i’m here for you if you ever need. These things can be tough. It took Ash and me a while too.” Ali hugged the shorter girl and walked away. Tobin froze in her tracks. Did Ali think her and Alex were together? Did Ali think her and Alex had a fight about their relationship? Tobin was completely lost in her thoughts when she felt someone bump into her.   
“Hey Toby!” Said a chipper Kelley. “You okay?”   
“Yeah sorry,” Tobin replied quickly regaining her composure, she didn’t need any more questions this morning. “Just super hungry.” Tobin thanked whoever just gave her that good excuse.   
“Me too!” Kelley jumped up and bounded over to the cinnamon rolls and was about to grab one before Hope stopped her.  
“Woah there little squirrel.” Tobin looked over at Hope and saw that she had taken ahold of Kelley's hand. “I don’t think you need any more sugar.” Tobin looked at Kelley and was slightly confused. Kelley looked like a deer in headlights and she kept glancing at Hope’s lips. Tobin shook her head and walked over to get a bagel.   
About 10 minutes after Tobin and Kelley had settled down, Tobin looked up and saw Alex walk through the door. She quickly ducked down and tried to hide from her best friend. “Kelley get down!” Tobin whisper yelled at the shorter girl. Kelley had a confused look on her face but went down with the midfielder but it was too late. Alex had already spotted Kelley and was walking over towards her. Alex reached the table just in time to see Tobin getting back into her seat from under the table.   
“Were you hiding from me?” Alex asked apparent hurt filling her face.   
“I think so…?” Kelley said looking back and forth between her two best friends. “Maybe I should go.” Kelley started to get up but Alex stopped her.   
“No it’s okay. I’ll go.” The forward turned around and almost jogged over to where Cheney was sitting with Amy and Christen. When Alex got to their table she almost started crying. “Cheney can I talk to you?” Alex said her voice shaking.   
Lauren nodded. “Of course baby horse. Are you okay?” All Alex could do was shake her head and hide her face in the midfielders shoulder. “Okay let’s go to my room.” Lauren took Alex out of the dining room, obtaining many concerned looks from her teammates. When they got to Cheney’s room, Alex let go of Lauren and started crying. “Alex, honey.” Cheney said taking the forwards hand and leading her to the bed. “What happened?”  
“Tobin told me something last night and now shes ignoring me.” Alex sobbed. “I was going to talk to her this morning but when I got out of the shower she had already left and then when I went down to breakfast she was already eating with Kelley and she tried to hide from me and she wouldn’t talk to me and-”  
“Woah woah,” Cheney said, “Slow down there baby horse. What did Tobin tell you?”  
“I can’t say.” Alex whispered. “She would never forgive me for it.”   
“Alex I know almost everything there is to know about Tobin. I’m pretty sure she I already know.”   
“Are you sure though? She said she’s only told one other person about it. And she already told me who.” Alex said looking up at the older player.   
“Alex she probably just forgot, you know how Tobin is.” Cheney laughed. Alex thought for a moment then said, “You’re probably right. Well last night she um, she…” Alex couldn't figure out a way to say it even though Cheney probably already knew. Alex took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. “She told me that she cuts herself.” Alex looked up expecting to see a knowing look from Lauren but not getting that look at all. She got something far from it.   
“Tobin what?” Cheney looked like she was about to be sick.   
“Oh no…” Alex said her voice breaking. “Tobin didn’t tell you this. Oh god what have I done. Oh god.” Alex got up and ran down stairs to find Tobin leaving a stunned Lauren alone in her room.   
Alex ran down the 4 flights of stairs to get to the dining room. She burst through the door sobbing, “Tobin!” She yelled looking desperately around. She suddenly noticed that the room had gone silent and everyone was looking at her. Tobin stood up in her chair looking very scared. “Tobin I told Cheney. I’m so sorry. I thought she knew.” Tobin’s face changed from scared to angry and from angry to broken.   
“I can’t believe you would do that.” Tobin said her voice shaking. She could feel the whole room’s eyes on her. “I trusted you Alex, I really did.” And with that she took off sprinting out of the room and out of the hotel leaving a humiliated Alex and a stunned team behind.   
“What the hell just happened?” Was all Alex heard before she felt someone grab her hand and lead her away from the prying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this! I love to read your comments so please leave some! xoxo


	5. A mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Tobin ran to just outside of the hotel before she collapsed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had trusted Alex with everything. And she never did that with people, she was bad at it. She sat down for a minute to process everything. Then she remembered that Cheney now knew. “Oh god Cheney.” She whispered to herself. Tobin jumped up and ran up the four flights of stairs to her best friends room. When she got there she tried to open the door but it was locked. “Cheney it me!” Tobin yelled holding back her tears. Cheney opened the door to find a frantic Tobin. “Cheney i’m so sorry.” Tobin said before falling into the midfielders open arms and breaking down.  
“Shhhhhhhh.” Cheney soothed stroking her best friends hair. She shut the door and sat down in front of it not even bothering to try and get to her bed. “Toby why didn’t you tell me before?” She said her voice breaking. A tear fell down her cheek.  
“I-I thought you would be mad at me.” Tobin stuttered, struggling to get the words out.  
“Oh Tobin.” Cheney said, crying now. “Tobin I could never be mad at you for this. I only want to help you my love.” This only made Tobin cry harder and curl up into her best friend’s side.  
“Cheney what of other people find out.” Tobin sobbed. “What if they all make fun of me?”  
“Toby no one is going to make fun of you for this. And I don’t think anyone else is going to find out about this. Except maybe Ali.” Lauren reassuring the small midfielder. Cheney wiped her own tears away before taking Tobin’s face. “Toby look at me.” Tobin looked up and saw her tearstained best friends face. “Toby I love you. And I want you to be happy. Everyone does. I don’t know why you are doing this to yourself but I know you. You are strong. You will make it through this.” Cheney kept eye contact with Tobin the entire time. Seeing the fear that was in her eyes. “Oh my god Tobin.” Cheney’s voice broke as she pulled in Tobin for a hug. “Tobin…” Tobin felt Cheney shaking with sobs and couldn’t help but start to cry again too. The two friends sat there for what felt like eternity but was really only about 10 minutes. After both of them had stopped crying so hard they heard a knock on the door.  
“Guys?” They heard a quiet voice come from the other side. “Can I come in?” Cheney opened the door to find Amy standing outside looking like she was about to cry. “Guys what’s going on?” Without saying a word, Cheney let her in. Tobin looked up.  
“Hey A-rod.” She said with a weak smile. A-rod looked at her then back at Cheney.  
“Guys what is this? What happened?” Cheney looked at Tobin.  
“Toby I think you should tell her.” Cheney looked down at Tobin with a pleading look.  
“Okay. A-rod,” Tobin took a deep breath. “I cut myself.” Tobin’s words almost choked her. She had never said them outloud to another person before. She looked up at Amy. Amy looked shocked and confused and scared.  
“Toby no.” She said shaking her head. “I don’t believe it.” She said sinking to the ground.  
“Toby I think you should explain to us.” Cheney said grabbing both Tobin and Amy’s hands and leading them to her bed. Tobin took a deep breath and started telling them what she had told Alex the night before.  
“It all started the summer before 8th grade…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!!! I love hearing from you!  
> Also sorry this one is so short. Long one coming next time. :)


	6. Why Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a really busy night last night. Hope you enjoy!

When Tobin finished her story Amy sitting stunned and Lauren silent and shaking her head. “Tobin…” Cheney finally said, “I can’t believe we didn’t know this. “I can’t believe you didn’t ask for help.” Lauren looked like she was about to break down.

“I know.” Tobin said looking down at her feet and allowing a tear to escape her eyes. “I just didn’t know how to. I thought that you would hate me.” 

“Tobin we could never hate you.” Amy said taking tobin face in her hands and wiping away her tears. “We only want to help you.” 

“Toby we love you more then anything in the world okay?” Cheney said hugging her best friend. Tobin nodded and melted into Cheneys embrace. 

“Lemme get in on this.” A-rod said hugging Tobin and Cheney. The three players sat like that until they heard a knock on the door. 

“It’s time for practice guys.” Abby called through the door. 

“Okay.” Cheney said back. “Let us get ready.” She looked at Tobin. “You gonna be okay? I can tell Jill that you need to sit this one out.” 

“No,no.” Tobin said shaking her head and wiping at her face. “I can do this.” She said unsure. “I think.” She whispered at the end. 

“You got this Tobs.” A-rod said standing up. “Now go back to your room and get ready. We will see you on the bus!” Tobin walked out of the room. When she was about to go into her room she realised that she was going to have to see Alex. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Alex was sitting on the bed talking to Ali. She looked down and said, “Ali we have to get ready for practice.” Ali whispered something to Alex and then stood up. And walked over to Tobin. 

“Tobin,” Ali said in a soothing voice. “Alex wants you to know that she is sorry. And that she never meant to do this.” With that Ali gave Tobin a quick hug and walked out of the room. Tobin looked up at Alex to see her making that face that she made when she was about to cry. 

“Tobin I really am sorry.” Alex said, her voice breaking at the end. 

“Yeah well I’m sorry too.” Tobin said back.

“Really!?” Alex said, hope in her voice. 

“Yeah,” Tobin replied, already hating herself for what she was about to say. “I’m sorry that I ever told.” Alex was taken aback by this. She was to shocked to even cry.

“Tobin, I-”

“Save it. I don’t want to hear it.” Tobin quickly grabbed her practice gear and walked into the bathroom. She didn’t want Alex to see her cry again. While Tobin was in the bathroom crying quietly, Alex was sobbing while trying to put on her gear. She couldn’t believe that Tobin would say that to her! They had been in fights before but they had always resolved after a few hours. They were Alex and Tobin for god's sake! Alex finally got her clothes on and was about go into the bathroom when she heard Tobin's soft crying. This broke her heart. She wanted so badly to walk in and hug her best friend but she knew that it wasn’t her place to do that right now. She walked out of their shared room and went to Ali and Ash’s room to wash off her face there. She walked into the room to find Ali and Ash hugging. “Oh um…” Alex said feeling awkward. “Can I use your bathroom? Tobin’s in mine and…” She said trailing off. 

“Sure baby horse.” Ash said in her loving voice. “Take your time love.” Alex nodded and went in to wash of her tear stained face. 

Tobin was the last one to get on the bus to the training field. When she got on she got a lot of sympathetic glances and a few smiles as she walked back to her spot. She paused at where Alex was sitting but decided that she didn’t want to sit next to her so she took an empty seat in the back of the bus. She put on her headphones and ignored everyone that tried to talk to her. The midfielder was not in the mood to do more explaining. At practice things were relatively normal. Tobin was still on her A game with the ball. She never let what was going on off the field affect her on the field. Alex on the other hand was a mess. She kept missing shot and messing up passes. Eventually Jill had her sit out because she could tell that it was not going to work. “I’m sorry Jill.” Alex said looking at her cleats, embarrassed. 

“You feeling okay kiddo?” Jill asked placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Yeah I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Alright try and clear your head and then get back into the scrimmage. We need you to be at your best game.” Jill said with a smile.

“Will do, coach.” Alex said sitting down on the bench and trying to clear her head of any thoughts about Tobin. After about five minutes she was ready to go back in. She sprinted on the field not really watching where she was going and ran straight into someone. “Oh my god i’m so sorry.” Alex said without checking to see who it was. When she didn't get a response she looked down. Tobin was on the ground holding her head in her hands. 

“Ow.” Tobin said her voice shaking. Alex took a step back. What had she done? She looked up and saw that Cheney was running over and that the rest of the team was staring at them. 

“Toby are you okay?” Cheney asked helping the girl up and completely ignoring the fact that Alex was standing right next to her.

“I think so. My head just hurts a little bit.” Tobin said removing her hands and revealing a gash on her forehead. Cheney gasped. “Oh my god Tobin.” Cheney said putting Tobin’s hands back on her wound. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Cheney walked off the pitch giving Alex a dirty look. After Tobin got cleaned up the practice went smoothly and the bus ride back was much like the bus ride to the field. When they got back to the Hotel however, things started to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys want to happen! I post a chapter as soon as i write it so i can incorporate what you guys want to see :)


	8. Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is a thing. My teammates did this to me and my friend when we were in a fight. It was a very interesting night. Also sorry this is taking so long. Ive been super busy.

When the bus pulled up to the Hotel, the trainers and staff were the first to get off the bus. Before any of the payers could get off, Abby stopped them. “Good work today girls.” She said smiling at the team. “I’m so proud of all of you. I couldn’t ask for a better family.” Everyone went up to hug Abby. When Alex got to hugging her mentor and best friend, Abby whispered something to her. “Alex we need to talk. Can you meet me in my room when you are done washing up?” Alex nodded and walked off the bus and to her room. Tobin was the last one to hug Abby. The strong forward gave her an extra long hug. “Toby I don’t know what's going on with you but I want you to know that whatever it is, we will all support you and do whatever we can to help.” Tobin held on to the older girl for a long time. Just needing the contact and the reassurance.

“Thank you Abby.” She said taking a deep breath and pulling away. “I really needed that.”

“That’s what i’m here for.” Abby said smiling. “Can you meet me in my room after you are done getting ready? We need to talk.” Tobin nodded and then walked off the bus to her room. When Tobin got to her room she found Alex sitting on the bed on her phone. She looked up when she saw Tobin walk into the room.   
“Hey.” Alex said quietly, hoping for a good reaction. 

“Mm.” Tobin mumbled in response. “Um are you gonna shower?” She asked not looking up from her feet. 

“Yeah.” Alex said her face falling. “I was just about to get in.” The forward got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She needed to talk to Abby as soon as she could. Her shower took all of 10 minutes and another 5 to get dressed. “I’m going out.” She said to Tobin, not even bothering to tell her where.   
“Okay.” Tobin replied finally making eye contact with Alex. Tobin was already starting to feel bad for lashing out at her best friend. Before she could do anything, she decided to get into the shower. She really wanted to talk to Abby. Her shower only took her 5 minutes and she only took about 1 minute to get dressed. She nearly sprinted up to Abby’s room only to find Alex waiting in front of the door as well. “Um hi?” She said looking at Alex confused. Alex turned around and saw the person that she wanted to see the most but at the same time the least.

“Hi Toby.” She said choosing to use the nickname to see what would happen. She saw Tobin cringe but that was just because she hated the name. “What are you doing here?”

“Abby told me to meet her here. What are you doing here?”

“The same as you…” Alex said trailing off. 

“Well, nope.” Tobin said as she was about walk away. But she paused when she saw the genuine hurt on Alex’s face. But before she could do anything, Abby opened the door. 

“Well look who it is!” She said smiling and looking at the two girls. Her smile immediately turned to a frown when she saw the hurt on Alex’s face and the guilt in Tobin’s. “This isn’t going to work.” Abby said shaking her head. “Both of you in the room. Now.” Abby had a stern look on her face that everyone knew. When she did that you had to do what she said. Or else you were going to have a tough time staying alive. They nodded and walked into the room. Abby sat them both down on the couch. “Something is obviously wrong with you two. Aside from the display this morning,” She said glaring at Alex. The younger girl shrunk away. “There are other things. We want our duo back.” Tobin and Alex looked at eachother then quickly looked away. “So basically it’s going to be you guys and food and water in here for as long as it takes. Enjoy!” Abby said jumping up and running out of the room, locking the door behind her.   
Tobin and Alex were stunned for a second. What had just happened? Tobin was the first one to react. She ran to the door and started pounding on it. “Abby what the hell!!!!!!” She screamed slamming her body into the door. “Let us out! What the fuck!” Alex jumped. Tobin cursing? This was a first. She walked over to the door where Tobin was attempting to break it down.

“Tobin?” She said tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe you should stop. It’s not going to work.” 

“Get off me.” She said sharply. Alex shrunk away and sat went to lay down on Abby’s bed. Tobin continued to try and break out for another half hour before she finally let out a cry of defeat and sank to the floor. “This is going to be hell.” She whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to happen in the room? Leave requests! I will try to do all of them :)


	9. The room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this chapter but oh well

After about an hour of sitting in silence and stealing occasional glances at each other, Alex decided to say something. “Tobin i’m sorry. Okay? I never meant to tell Cheney. And she’s the one who talked me into telling her anyways. It’s not even my fault.” Alex felt a lump in her throat but held it back. There was no way she was crying again today. Tobin just continued to sit in silence. “Tobin I don’t even understand why you are so mad. Cheney was going to find out eventually and by her knowing, you are only getting more help and support.” Alex got up from the bed and went to sit on the floor next to the midfielder. “Tobin please talk to me.” Alex pleaded. “I can’t stand not talking to you.” Tobin just turned around so that she wasn’t facing Alex. Alex got up and went back to the bed to hide her face in a pillow and try to stop the tears. Tobin moved closer to the corner of the room farthest from Alex and hid her face in her arms and cried. She hated herself for being so stupid and telling Alex the things she had told her. Honestly, the only reason she wasn’t talking to Alex was because she was scared that she might tell Alex the whole story. She couldn’t risk that. But she couldn’t risk losing Alex. She was torn between those two things when she heard Alex whimper, “Toby i’m so sorry.” Tobin’s heart broke and she got up and walked over to the bed and held Alex.

“Lex i’m sorry too.” She said stroking the younger girls hair. “I’m still upset that you told Cheney but she is good at getting secrets out of people.” Tobin felt Alex shift and sit up. Alex looked at Tobin and felt her stomach do a flip. She looked at Tobin’s lips. 

“Tobin…” She whispered, looking at her hands. “What kind of secrets?” 

“Ones that I don’t tell anyone.” Tobin whispered back. Alex looked up at Tobin and couldn’t hold back any more. She leaned in and kissed her best friend. She felt Tobin pull away and immediately felt sick. 

“Oh my god Tobin i’m so sorry.” Alex said standing up and putting her hands over her face. “I don’t know what I am doing i’m so confused and-”  
“Alex shut up and kiss me.” Tobin pressed her lips to Alex and the wrapped her hands around the taller girl's neck. She heard a small moan escape Alex’s mouth and she smiled but then stopped and realized what she was doing. She was kissing Alex Morgan. Her best friend who she didn’t even like like that. “Wait Alex.” She said pulling away from the embrace. “Alex do you like me?” Tobin asked suddenly scared. Alex looked so confused. 

“Tobin I don’t know.” She said her voice breaking. “I thought that I knew but now I don’t and when you told me all of the things I felt closer to you and I wanted to kiss you but I don’t know if I like you and I thought that I liked boys but I think I like you.” Alex finished letting a tear roll down her cheek. 

“What?” Tobin said her voice shaking. “You like me?” Tobin sank to the floor. “Alex no. No. No. No.” Alex covered her mouth realizing the damage that she had just caused. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She whispered to herself. She ran over to the door and started rattling the handle. “I need to get out please.” She said quietly still shocked about what she had done. She felt the door open and saw Christie Rampone standing outside. 

“How did it-” Alex didn’t hear that last part as she took off running down the hallway away from Tobin and away from what she had just said. Christie walked into the room to find Tobin sitting on the floor staring at the wall. “Tobin what happened?” Tobin look up at the captain. 

“Alex likes me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY. What do you want to happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!!!


End file.
